1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition, an image forming method, a film forming method, a resin, an image, and a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensitive composition is known in various technical fields such as ink compositions, coating compositions for film formation, coating materials, printing plates, and electronic devices (a liquid crystal display device, a solid-state imaging device, and a semiconductor device).
For example, an active radiation curable ink composition including (A) a polymer which includes two or more acidic groups or two or more basic groups; (B) a polymerizable monomer which includes a substituent group capable of forming a counter salt for the acidic groups or the basic groups included in the polymer (A); (C) a photopolymerization initiator; and (D) a polymerizable monomer which has a structure different from that of the polymerizable monomer (B), as an ink composition which is excellent in jetting stability even in a case where stored for a long period of time and has high sensitivity and in which an image obtained by the composition being cured has excellent flexibility, excellent adhesiveness to a recording medium, and high surface hardness, is known (for example, see JP2011-225848A).
Further, as a lithographic printing plate original plate in which development from an acidic region to a neutral region can be performed and which has overcome problems of developability during the development and dispersion stability of a protective layer component (development scum) removed by the development, a lithographic printing plate original plate which includes (A) a sensitizing dye, (B) a polymerization initiator, (C) a polymerizable compound, (D) a photosensitive layer containing a binder polymer, and a protective layer containing at least one kind of acid-modified polyvinyl alcohol in a content of 50% by mass or greater based on the total solid content of the protective layer in order on a hydrophilic support and in which the protective layer and the photosensitive layer of an unexposed portion can be removed by a developer whose pH is in a range of 2 to 8 is known (for example, see JP2009-139852A).
Further, as a photopolymerizable resin composition which is highly sensitive to light in a wavelength range of 300 nm to 600 nm, including visible light, a photopolymerizable resin composition containing a vinyl polymer which has a specific structural unit including a dialkylamino group and an α-diketone which has a specific structure is known (for example, see JP1993-142773A (JP-H05-142773A)).
Further, as an ink composition which has excellent curing sensitivity, scratch resistance, and blocking resistance, and in which stickiness of the surface is suppressed and an image with improved surface curability can be formed, an ink composition containing a polymer which includes (a) a partial structure selected from the group consisting of a fluorine-substituted hydrocarbon group, a siloxane skeleton, and a long-chain alkyl group, a radically polymerizable group, and a tertiary amine structure is known (for example, see JP2009-209352A).
Further, as a dye-containing negative curable composition which is capable of forming an excellent pattern shape without development residual films and residues even in a case where the pixel size becomes finer, a dye-containing negative curable composition containing (A) an organic solvent-soluble dye; (B) a photopolymerization initiator; (C) a polymerizable compound; (D) an amino group-containing alkali-soluble resin which includes a substituted or unsubstituted amino group in the side chain; and (E) an organic solvent is known (for example, see JP2010-85553A).